


Dans le ruisseau

by malurette



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Drabble, Gen, how should i tag this one
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: La vie n’est pas un long fleuve tranquille pour les titis parisiens. Y’a qu’à voir à quoi ressemble la Seine...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Dans le ruisseau

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Dans le ruisseau  
>  **Auteur :** ylg"/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les Misérables  
>  **Personnage :** Gavroche Thénardier  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Victor Hugo, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect – mais c’est bien pratique, le domaine public. 
> 
> **Thème :** défi #117, « tourbillon » sur mf_100_mots"> (11 août ’11) ;  
>  **Prompt :** _Les Misérables_ proposé par Nelja ; mème à quatre fandoms (été ’11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La vie n’est pas un long fleuve tranquille. Qui est né pour ainsi dire dans le ruisseau est déjà victime, depuis le tout début, des remous de la vie. Essayer d’y nager à contre-courant n’apporte rien, que de la fatigue supplémentaire.  
Gavroche s’en soucie peu. Insouciant, il se laisse simplement flotter.

Et puis quand Paris autour de lui se trouve pris dans le tourbillon d’une émeute – même pas une révolution aboutie – tout se mélange. Le soulèvement qu’il a rejoint un peu par hasard est durement réprimé. Sans qu’il sache trop comment, son dernier chant se retrouve noyé dans la masse.


End file.
